ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Kader
Langston Matthew Kader '''(born July 24th, 1992) is an Egyptian-American professional wrestler who currently works as a freelancer on the independent circuit for several different promotions, including REVOLT! Pro Combat under the ring name '''Jacob Kader. He is best known for his tenure in Extreme Wrestling Corporation, where he performed on their Friday Night Rampage brand. Early life Kader was born in Harlem, New York, where he spent most of his childhood there. His grandparents were Egyptian immigrants who moved to America in the 1970s. It is also commonly believed that Kader is a descendant of a High Priest of Amun-Ra from Ancient Egypt. His parents are Omar Kader and Mariah Kader (nee Temple). He has one younger brother, Louie (born 1993). He went to and graduated from Harlem Renaissance High School, then attended New York University, where he earned a Bachelor's Degree in Science. However, despite earning his Bachelor's Degree he did not attend graduate school, instead going on to professional wrestling tryout camps in Harlem. Professional wrestling career Early career; American independent circuit (2007 - 2016) In 2000, Kader undertook professional wrestling training at the Wrestling Temple training school in Harlem Heights, where he would meet one of his closest friends, Alejandro "Alej" Gencio who was the teenage son of Wrestling Temple's owner, Luis Gencio. Kader considers Gencio as one of his closest friends, stating that he is "like a brother to Kader". After receiving further wrestling training, Kader debuted in 2007 under the ring name Lang Kader '''at only age 17, and would go on to compete in various different American independent promotions such as Battle Arena Pro Wrestling and EMBER Pro Wrestling over the next nine years, garnering fame and attention specifically in his hometown of Harlem. '''Extreme Wrestling Corporation (April 2017 - July 2017) In January of 2017, Kader was scouted by officials from Extreme Wrestling Corporation, wanting to sign Kader to the company. He reported to their Performance Center the following month in February, and in April 2017 Kader made his debut under the ring name Jacob Kader, competing on their Friday Night Rampage brand. He defeated Jesse Payne in his debut match for the company. On the following show, he defeated Travis Blake. On the following Rampage show, Kader defeated Dallas Johnson and Mr. Steinsex in a triple threat match. In July 2017, Kader requested his release from the company due to personal issues and was granted it. REVOLT! Pro Combat and return to professional wrestling (November 2017 - present) After a brief hiatus from professional wrestling, Kader returned to the independent scene in November 2017. Kader then attended a REVOLT! Pro Combat tryout camp in December 2017, before being signed to a part-time contract in January 2018. Kader then reported to the REVOLT! Performance Center the following month, then began to make limited appearances at house shows for the company, employed as a part-timer, as well as returning to other independent promotions Battle Arena Pro Wrestling. and EMBER Pro Wrestling. Personal life Kader currently resides in Beverly Hills, California. He is friends with fellow professional wrestlers Toni Gunn and Harvey Yorke. He is bilingual, speaking both Arabic and English. He is currently in a relationship with childhood friend Jessica Steele. Kader is an avid fan of the rock and roll music genre, stating that his favorite bands are Fall Out Boy, Aerosmith, and U2. In wrestling * Finishers ** Bike Harlem (Bicycle Knee Strike) ** Cairo-Practor (Belly-to-Back Suplex converted into Double-Knee Backbreaker) ** Mighty Fall (Handspring Cutter) * Signatures ** SHORYUKEN! (Very European Uppercut) ** Harlem Heights (Swanton Bomb) ** Breaking Wave (Snap Dragon Suplex) * Nicknames ** "The Assassin" ** "Harlem's Sun" * Entrance themes ** "Walk this Way" by Run-DMC & Aerosmith (2007 - April 2017) ** "Lose Yourself (San Holo Remix)" by Eminem (April 2017 - June 2017) ** "Death Valley" by Fall Out Boy (November 2017 - present)